A myriad of apparatus have been developed for providing a controlled stream of fluid. As is typical of these apparatus, a water reservoir supplies water to a pump located within a housing. When activated, the pump forces the water through a nozzle in the housing in a stream or a spray.
For example, toys have been developed a trigger controls the activation or deactivation of a pump and provides a stream of fluid through a nozzle in the toy. In particular, Amron, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,350, shows a toy water gun having a water reservoir and a battery-driven pump located within a housing. The pump supplies water under pressure to a nozzle located on the housing of the gun. The pump is activated when a trigger attached to the housing is pulled to complete a normally-open electrical circuit between the batteries and the pump. The pump is deactivated when the trigger is released.
Similarly, D'Andrade, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,848, also shows a battery-operated water gun having a water reservoir and a pump located within a housing. The pump includes a rotatable step-function drop off cam that provides a stream of water through a nozzle located on the housing of the gun. The pump is activated when a trigger attached to the housing is pulled. Similarly, the pump is deactivated when the trigger is released.
Additionally, apparatus have been developed for providing a controlled stream of fluid in which a trigger is located externally of the housing to control the activation and deactivation of a pump. In particular, Bowens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,869, shows a lubrication system having a pair of grease cylinders removeably mounted to a base. The cylinders provide grease through an auger drive to a remote grease gun at the end of a hose. A trigger on the remote grease gun is electrically connected to a pump motor on the base and is adapted to complete an electrical circuit between the motor and a power pack when pulled. Alternatively, the trigger is released, the motor is deactivated.
Similarly, Cox, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,622, shows a similar apparatus in which a contact switch on a remote grease gun controls the activation and deactivation of a pump in a housing. The contact switch is electrically connected to the housing and is adapted to selectively complete an electrical circuit between a battery and the pump to activate and deactivate the pump.
Further, an apparatus has been developed in which a switch located externally on the housing controls the activation and deactivation of a pump. Bochmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,449, shows an electric sprayer having a pump and a fluid tank located within a housing. A switch located on the exterior of the housing controls the activation and deactivation of the pump by selectively completing an electrical circuit between the pump and a set of batteries. A flexible tube connects the outlet of the pump with discharge equipment pivotally attached to the exterior housing of the sprayer. The tube is surrounded by a coil spring which is adapted to constrain the tube when the fluid pressure increases within the tube. The coiled tube is adapted to oscillate with its diameter and length changing so as to dampen the pressure and velocity fluctuations within the tube.
Although the above-mentioned apparatus provide a controlled stream of fluid under pressure to a nozzle, the pumps in the apparatus are specifically designed to operate when a switch or trigger either attached to or located exterior of the housing of the apparatus is activated or pulled. The pumps are inoperative when the trigger is released or when the switch is deactivated. The switch or trigger selectively completes an electrical circuit between a power supply, e.g. batteries, and the pump to activate or deactivate the pump.